HiruFemSena FanFic
by Hosokawa Nao-Theo Fairre
Summary: Umm... ceritanya ttg femal sena yg jadian sm hiruma trus...eto...kaga bisa bikin summary gue...- -;
1. Chapter 1

**HiruSena (Female Sena) FanFic -part 1-**

**Title: My birthday**

**Pairing: HiruSena**

**Genre: Romance aja deeeeeh...**

**...**

21 Desember

Apakah ada yg spesial pd hari itu?

Ada dong!

"Pisang dijual murah!" Kata Monta. "Ah, dongo lu. bukan bukan! itu mah tanggal 30! (Tau aja lu...-_-;)" Jawab juumonji.

Kurita: "Hari ibu?"

Yukimitsu: "Itu tanggal 22!"

Togano: "Rasaan komik shonen keluar tanggal segitu..."

Kuroki: "Ah, pikiran lu komik melulu! kawin sono lu sama komik!"

Komusubi: "FUGO!"

Monta: "Ape lu fugo fugo? kaga ngerti gue!"

BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!

Tau2 ada suara pintu dibuka kenceeeeeng banget sampe pak kepala sekolah yg lagi tidur kebangun (Lebay). Siapa lagi yg kalo buka pintu ky begitu selain Hiruma?

"Lu semua goblok! Dongo! 21 desember tuh hari ulang taon si cebol sialan!" Katanya kesel. "Kok tau?" Pikir semuanya termasuk mamori sama suzuna yg dr tadi lg ngemil kue putu (?). Ya jelas lah. PACARNYA gitu. Tapi kok bisa, ya?

Katanya mah, Hiruma da naksir sama sena sejak dia gabung. Suzuna bilang, dia pernah ngeliat hiruma maksa sena buat pacaran ma dia. tapi ujung2nya malah jadi suka? yah, namanya juga cinta. kaga peduli dah walau ma setan *dibom hiruma* yg penting CINTA.

"Nih." Hiruma ngelemparin segepok tiket dan semuanya langsung pada keget setengah mampus pas ngebacanya.

"KAMEHAMEHA?" Teriak Togano dan langsung ditendang Kuroki. "Dasar wong edan! kebanyakan baca deragon ngebal lu!"

"Hawaii? Hiruma?" Tanya mamori. Hiruma hanya tersenyum licik.

"Jangan beritahu si Cebol sialan." katanya lalu pergi meninggalkan seluruh anggota timnya (Minus Musashi) cengo kaya embek *Digebukin jamaah*.

Dan pada hari yg ditentukan itu...

21 Desember

"HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?" Jerit Sena saat dia menemukan dirinya terbangun di atas pesawat. Di sebelahnya ada mamori dan Suzuna. saat melihat kebelakang, ada Taka, Ikkyu dan monta, Depannya ha ha bersaudara.

Nah loh? kok bisa dia nyangsang disono?

"Gampang. pas dia tidur, gue bius (Padahal udah tidur, tetep we dibius...ckckckckck...) trus gue bawa dia ke pesawat." jawab Hiruma singkat, padat dan kejam (Tega bener lu sama pacar sendiri...)

Sena makin histeris pas ngeliat dirinya...memakai rok pendek hitam dan tank top putih! waduh, masa sih si hiruma ngegantiin bajunya? "Tenang aja, gue yg ganti." Jawab Suzuna. Sena napas lega.

Sena: "Sebenernya kita mau kemana, sih?"

Monta: "Oh, kita mau ke ha...*Mulut monta dijejelin pisang sama ikkyu*"

Ikkyu: "Liat aja nanti."

Sena: "Kok Semuanya pada disini?"

Mamori: "... Pengen jalan bareng aja!"

Sena: "Jalan bareng? rame banget ya, kaya mau arisan sekampung."

Ya, gimana Sena nggak bingung? All star japan ada semua sampe2 si Gaou pun ikut nimbrung.

"ALOHA!" sambut seseorang saat sena turun dari pesawat. Sena cuma bisa pasang tampang bingung. Hiruma ketawa. Author wordless. "Hawaii?" Tanya Sena pada Hiruma. Hiruma nggak jawab melainkan senyum licik. sena mendadak merinding.

"Eh, kita nginep dimana?" Tanya Mizumachi.

Kakei: "Ah, bener juga! tumben lu pinter!"

Mizu: *Ngambek*

Kotaro: "Apakah kita bakal naik limosin?"

Akaba: "Ngimpi lu. inget ga dulu waktu dia ngajak kita hiking. dia nyarter bemo bukannya bus."

Togano: "Yg gua bingung, kok bisa ya yg kelas bomber pada masuk?"

Riku: "Kambing lu masuk? mereka mah naek truk gandeng kali!"

Kuroki: "Enak amat! kita naek bemo, mereka truk gandeng!"

Heracles: "Enak pale lu peang? Achilles ama gua mejret digencet tau."

Kotaro: "Kok bisa?"

Achilles: "Ya iyalah! bukan truk gandeng yg buat ngangkat mobil2 tau! yg dia sewa truk buat anak umur 5 taon!"

Musashi: "Berisik lu semua. Tuh mobilnya udah dateng!"

Weiiiiits... apakah yg disewa Hiruma kali ini? Bemo? angkot? bajaj? busway?

Hiruma nggak setega itu...

DIA NYEWA DELMAN!

Semuanya langsung gubrak seketika. "MOBIL PALE LU PEANG?" Omel Kotaro pada musashi sampe2 muka musashi basah kena ujan dadakan (Jorok lu). "Eh, lu pikir gue paman gebor...Eh Gober? mobilnya disono noh! " Gerutu Hiruma yg kesel krn dibilang mirip paman gober.

"" Kata semuanya setelah melihat limosin hitam di belakang si delman. ada 5 limosin . Semuanya langsung memberi tatapan hormat pada hiruma kecuali musashi dan gaou krn pasti bakal bikin hiruma mual2 *Digetok MusaGaou*.

"Gue sama Si cebol sialan naek yg ini. lu semua naek yg sisanya!" jelas Hiruma lalu ngajak Sena naek bareng walau sena sebenernya pangen 1 mobil sm mamo en suzuna. Ikkyu dan Riku sirik abis2an.

Limosin 1 isinya Sena sama Hiruma doang.

Limosin 2 isinya Karin, Mamori, Suzuna, Himuro, sama Wakana.

Limosin 3 isinya 3 bersaudara, yukimitsu, Ikkyu, Monta, Kotaro, Riku, kid sama tetsuma.

Limosin 4 isinya Kelas2 bomber yakni kurita, gaou, musashi, achilles, heraclles, komusubi, sama Marco (emangnya marco bomber? tenang, di cuma jadi pawangnya Gaou).

Limosin 5 isinya Mizumachi, kakei, onishi, ohira, takami, shin, sakuraba, yamato, taka, dan Akaba.

Setiap limosin punya kegiatan sendiri2.

Limosin 1 mah udah ketauan lg ngapain...Hiruma nemenin Sena nonton helo kiti.

Limosin 2 ngegosip. biasa lah, cewe...

Limosin 3 lagi ngelawak tentang monta

Limosin 4 lagi pada ngorok semua (Kecuali musashi yg lg nyetir krn supirnya nggak kuat).

Limosin 5 lagi diem2 an aja. (Kok bisa? mizumachi, ohira, onishi udah dibungkem sama kakei pake bantal (Mati dong -_-;) dan bininya si Akaba, isabel udah disumputin di kolong mobil sama Taka krn suaranya mengganggu dia yg lagi konsentrasi baca novel tom en jeri.)

Nyampe hotel, langsung ada pembagian kamar. 1 kamar 3 org.

Room 001: Hiruma-sena (Lantai paling atas)

Room 010: Mamori- suzuna-wakana

Room 011: Himuro-Karin

Room 012: 3 bersaudara

Room 013: Ikkyu-Monta-yukimitsu

Room 014: Taka-Yamato-heraclles

Room 015: Mizumachi-ohira-onishi

Room 016: Kotaro-akaba-kakei

Room 017: Gaou-kurita-musashi

Room 018: Takami-shin-sakuraba

Room 019: Komusubi-Marco-achilles

Room 020: kid-tetsuma-riku

semuanya cemberut gara2 ngeliat hiruma dan sena yg dpt kamar eksklusif. yah, apadaya. dia yg bayar. terima ajalah daripada dikick sama dia?semuanya langsung masuk kamar masing2. ada beberapa yg ngeluh seperti onishi dan ohira yg berharap bakal sekamar sama guru mereka si TOKYO TOWER *Digetok kakei*, atau si achilles yg sebel knp nggak masukin dia ke kamar nomor 011 krn masih free 1 org lagi, dan juga ikkyu dan riku yg pengen sekamar sama sena (Mati ntar lu ber-2...)

"Heh kalian semua! Ngumpul di pantai sekarang juga!" Kata Hiruma lewat speaker. Gelo, nenteng speaker apa tu org?

Sena bersiap2 dan ke pantai SENDIRI. Lha, si Hiruma kemana? Tenang aja, dia cuma lagi balikin speaker kok.

Pantai

"Mukya!" Teriak monta persis kaya monyet baru lepas dari kandang.

Kotaro: "Sungguh smart!"

Akaba: "Smart darimananya?"

Kakei: "Udah, yg ky begono nggak usah didenger. eh, Mizumachi kemana? tuh anak kaga nongol-nongol dr tadi?"

Onishi: "Dia mah udah dipanggil."

Akaba: "Sama siapa?"

Onishi: "Sama emaknya, ikan pesut."

Ohira: "nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! guru Kakei!"

Kakei: "Sape lu, gue nggak kenal..."

Yamato: "Taka, lu bisa nggak sih brenti baca buku? lu udah nabrak tiang 5 kali."

Taka: "Nggak."

Yamato: "Ini kan di pantai."

Taka: "Nggak."

Yamato: "Taelah! lu cuman ngeliatin foto TELETUBIS doang ampe napsuan bener kaya ngeliat foto miyabi! *Lempar buku Taka ke laut*"

Taka: "EEEEEEH! BUKU GUE!"

"Inikah laut?" Tanya suzuna polos. geng cewe2 berbaju renang da pada dtg. mamori pake bikini putih dan selendang panjang di pinggang. Monta tepar. Karin pake baju renang pink muda yg mirip2 dress sekilas. achilles terpesona. Himuro pake bikini oren bawahnya celana jeans super pendek. Marco mimisan. Wakana nggak berani pake baju renang, jadi cuma pake short dress biru muda. Beberapa dari mereka kecewa. Suzuna pake 2 pieces celana pendek sama tank top (Tetep keliatan perutnya). nggak ada respon apa2. Suzuna pundung.

"Ano... mamo-nee..." Panggil sena dari belakang. Dia memakai baju handuk. semua langsung penasaran apa yg ada di balik baju handuk tsb. "Sena, buka handukmu!" Teriak Suzuna sambil narik2 handuk Sena.

PEK

Handuknya

Lepas

Dan Reaksi dari semuanya adalah...

...To be continued...

**Udah dulu ah! w jadi suka bikin yg berseri2! **

**Kira2 apa reaksi dari semuanya, ya? w jg belon kepikiran nih! makanya bersambung. wkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwk...**

**Ikkyu: curang lu, Nao.**

**Nao: Apaan?**

**Ikkyu: Riku sama hiruma udah dipasangin sama Sena. GUE KAPAN? Sedih nih melajang melulu!**

**Nao: Cerewet lu. ntar gue pasangin lu sama monta aja...**

**Ikkyu: OGAH!**

**Monta: GUE JUGA OGAH! EMANGNYA GUE HOMBRENG? *banting pintu***

**Nao: Itu membuktikan kalau Ikkyu BENER2 NGGAK LAKU.**

**Ikkyu: Sombodi plis helep me nyari jodoh...**

**Nao: Inggris lu blepotan kaya saos.**

**Ikkyu: ...AKU MAU PUNYA PACAR!**

**Nao: Yah, udah sableng nih anak. mending nelpon RSJ dulu sebelom gua nutup ni cerita -_-: **

**BTW, nie fanfic pertama w di sini, mohon bantuannya... maaf bila terkesan ngikutin dan sebagainya... *Sungkem*******

**Bye! Bye! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HiruSena (Female Sena) FanFic -part 2-**

**Title: At the beach**

**Pairing: HiruSena**

**Genre: Romance aja deeeeeh...**

…

Semua langsung pada bengong ngeliat Sena termasuk cewe2 krn tadi gantinya nggak bareng. Sena make bikini sekseh warna item legem. Ada yg mimisan, ada yg pingsan, ada yg terpesona bahkan pundung spt Suzuna krn bodi Sena lbh bagus dari dia…..*Digiles Suzuna*. Sayang Mizumachi nggak ngeliat krn dia lagi Tour de Hawaii bareng sodara2nya, dugong sama ikan buntel. Taka sama Yamato yg nggak terlalu minat sama cewe (gak minat? Jgn2 mereka Seme sama Uke lagi…-_-; *Digibeng TakaYamato*) bisa terpesona. Krn baru pertama kali terpesona sama cewe (Biasanya pasti soal Amefuto!), mereka nyamperin Sena. Sena yg pemalu langsung nyumput di bawah rok mamori…. Nggak ding bercanda, dia nyumput di balik pohon bambu (: Mana ada pohon bambu di pantai, DONGO! Nao: iye! Maksud w pohon kelapa!).

Yamato: "Sena, kok kamu nyumput sih?"

Sena: "….."

Yamato: "Tenang aja. Nggak ada setan nongol siang2. 1-1nya setan yg nongol siang2 mah cuma Taka."

Taka: "Eh, kupret lu. Udah tadi ngebuang buku gue, sekarang lu ngatain gue setan. Dasar bencong."

Yamato: "Bancong darimananya?"

Taka: "Rambut lu."

Yamato: "Bencongan juga lu. Rambut dipanjang2in. Mau jadi bintang iklan suneselik lu?"

Sena: "Duh, kok malah berantem sih? Biar lebih adil, kalian berdua ini SAMA-SAMA BENCONG!"

TakaYama: *Pundung*

Yamato: "Eh, bek to topik. Kok kamu bisa sih pake baju renang ky begitu?"

Sena: "Di koperku Cuma ada yg itu….. Dan lebih tepatnya, itu bukan punyaku. Aku nggak punya yg kaya begini."

Taka: "Siapa yg ngepak kopermu?"

Sena: "Nggak tau. Waktu bangun, aku udah di pesawat dan barang2ku udah dipak."

Yamato: (Ni pasti kerjaan Hiruma….-_-;)

Taka: Sena, coba diem dulu.

Sena bingung dan diem spt apa yg disuruh Taka.

JPREEET!

Taka motret Sena! Dapet darimana tuh kamera…. "Nggak apa2 deh buku gue dibuang. Thanks ya, Sena." Kata Taka lalu pergi. Sena kaget stengah mampus. Takeru bengong.

"Woi, TAKA!" Panggil Yamato. "Enak banget lu maen foto2!" Sena terharu denger kata2 Yamato. Dia memang temen yg baik, selalu membela yg bener. "Trus?" Jawab Taka.

"JANGAN LUPA CETAKIN BUAT GUE, YA!" Teriak Yamato yg membuat Sena sukses nyungsep krn kaget. Ikkyu, Riku dan Achilles jg minta dicetakin. Eh buset, pada mesum semua nih.

"Eh, lagi pada ngapain? Kok pada bengong semua?" Tanya mizumachi yg baru beres tour bareng gengnya. Mizumachi celingak-celinguk (Kaya onta) trus ngeliat Sena. "Eh, nemu yg cakep! Neng2, maen sama akang yuuuuu~" Goda mizumachi persis kaya tukang ojeg lagi ngerayu tukang jamu. Semuanya keliatan lagi diem aja, padahal mereka lagi merapal doa buat mizumachi yg idupnya udah nggak lama lagi.

Akaba: Rest in peace, fuuuu….

Kotaro: Walao lu nggak smart, lu tetep temen yg baek….

Kakei: Lu udah selalu nemenin gue untuk ngurusin bayi kembar sial….. terima kasih banyak…..

Ohira: nuuuuuuuu! Mengapa hidupmu begitu pendek?

Tealah, udah kaya upacara pemakaman aja! Sena Cuma bisa diem sambil ngasih peringatan lewat bahasa isyarat yg artinya, jgn ngegoda ato lu mati! Tapi, Mizumachi mah Cuma ngerti basa manusia sama basa ikan doang…..

"HEH, Ikan sialan! Berani banget lu ngedeketin cewe gue!" Teriak Hiruma dari belakang. Dia udah nggak bawa2 pistol lagi, tapi udah BAZOOKA. R.I.P deh lu, Mizumachi…

DOR!DOR!DOR!

Eh, salah suara. Yg bener yg ini *Muter kaset*

DHUAR! DHUAR! DHUAR!

Mizumachi mental kembali ke laut dan dibawa ke rumah sakit kusus ikan sama sohib2nya ^.^;

Kakei nangis kehilangan solmet sejatinya. Para muridnya menghiburnya dengan cara membawanya ke laud sapa tau si mizumachi ngapung disekitar sono. Yg laennya langsung bubar bagai tdk ada yg terjadi. Hiruma pergi entah kemana lagi. Akhirnya Sena gabung bareng cewe2 ngegosip sambil minum teh.

Suzuna: "Sena, berenang yuk!"

Sena: "Ta-tapi aku tdk bs berenang…."

Mamori: "Kita main di pinggir saja."

Suzuna: "Pasti menyenangkan! Iya kan, Karin?"

Karin: "Iya."

Mamori: "Himuro, kau ikut?"

Himuro: "Tidak. Aku mau duduk disini saja."

Wakana: "Aku juga mau diem disini saja."

Sena, mamori, Suzuna dan Karin bermain air di pinggir. Membuat beberapa dari para cowo yg emang dasarnya pada doyan cewe mimisan.

Ikkyu: "Eh, sena cakep ya."

Riku: "Ho-oh. Kaya Yui Aragaki."

Monta: "Cantikan juga mamori, MAX! Bohai Kaya Jupe!"

Riku: "Kebanyakan nonton pilem bokep lu *nimpuk monta pake pasir*"

Marco: "Di hatiku Cuma ada seorang, yaitu maria yg lagi duduk tenang disana~"

Monta: "Cewe lu kaya patung! Datar banget! EKSPRESI DONG, EKSPRESIIIIII! *Mukul2 pasir*"

Achilles: "Emangnya lu sutradara! Udah yg paling cantik mah Karin! I lop you pull, Karin!"

Karin: *Ngelempar batu karang ke achilles*

Ikkyu: "Eh, bikin pemilu yu! Kita tentuin siapa yg paling cantik!"

Monta: "pemilu? Lu kete mau nentuin presiden? Presiden kita kan si dobermen!"

Ikkyu: "Siapa tuh?"

Monta: "Dono obersemen."

Ikkyu: *Mental kaya bola*

Monta" Tapi, boleh juga tuh!"

Riku: "Hei kawan2, mending kita bawa Achilles ke dokter dulu. Tuh anak mejret ketimpah batu karang yg dilempar Karin tadi."

Semuanya ngangkut Achilles ke dokter. Ikkyu dan monta nyiapin kertas, pulpen sama kotak (Kek mu minta sumbangan…). Semuanya ngisi 1 per 1. Monta, Riku, dan Ikkyu yang ngitung hasilnya.

Kotaro: Cuma aku yg paling cantik. (All- Muntah2.)

Akaba: Isabel. (Ikkyu: Gitar nggak termasuk!)

Marco: Maria lah…. Masa kisaragi? (Riku: emangnya kita nyalonin dia?)

Kid: Emak gue lahh. (All: tumbang!)

Shin: Sena

Yamato: Sena

Taka: Helo kiti (Monta: cakep2 bego*Nepuk jidat*)

Tetsuma: Kid (Monta: Astafiruloh alazim!)

Sakuraba: Sena

Takami: Wakana

Achilles: Udah pasti Karin doooong!

Kuroki: Sena aja deh

Jummonji: Mungkin Sena (Riku: kok pake mungkin sih….*sweatdrop*)

Togano: Shizuka (Ikkyu: ni org 1 kebanyakan nonton DORAEMON!)

Ikkyu: Sena

Riku: Sena

Monta: Mamori

Hanya segitu yg ikut. Kelas bomber udah nyemplung ke laut. Kakei dan murid2nya lagi merantau nyariin Mizumachi. Hiruma ngilang gatau kemana. Yukimitsu sih… belajar dikamarnya (Org pinter mah bedaaaa…..)

"Ehem….ehem…. hasil pemilu sudah keluar. Maka itu, yg terpilih menjadi presiden the united states of American ada…" Kata monta yg langsung dilempari batako oleh para penonton. "Presiden nene lu peang? Yg paling cantik, woiiiiii! Nggak smart lu!" Teriak kotaro yg bikin ujan dadakan sehingga para penontong yg ada di sebelahnya ngungsi ke bawah bangku.

"Sori…Sori…. Maka itu, yg paling cantik diantara semuanya adalah…." Kata monta. Semuanya deg-deg-an kaya lagi nunggu hasil lotere keluar.

…To be continued…..…

**Bersambung lagi ya, krn menurut w udah cukup panjang tuk sebuah notes. **

**Kok ceritanya jadi kaga nyambung ya? **

**Ah bodo amat lah. Disambung2 aja. Nanti juga nyambung lagi.**

**Sekarang, kita mulai intermezzo bersama ikkyu dan nao lagi:**

**Yak, ACTION!**

**Ikkyu lagi ditangani oleh psikiater. Ikkyu mencak2 terus ribut pengen punya pacar. Sang dokter menyerah dlm menghadapi kelakuan ikkyu yg nggak jauh beda sama anak umur setaon. Ngambeknya sama gitu dan bahkan dokternya menawarkan diri tuk jadi pacar ikkyu, tapi ikkyunya ogah. **

**Ikkyu: Ya iyalah gue ogah! Masa gue pacaran sama nenek2?**

**Nao: Lu bilang pengen pacar. Dikasih salah nggak dikasih juga sama! Ape deeeh…..-_-;**

**Ikkyu: Gue pengen yg model2 jupe gitu…..**

**Gaston: HEH! Pacar gue lu sebut2! Sini lu!**

**Ikkyu: *Ngumpet di bagasi mobil***

**Nao: *Geleng2 kepala***

**Ikkyu: Lu bantu gue cariin lah….**

**Nao: Lu kate gue Biro jodoh? Nggak sekalian lu manggil Cupid.**

**Ikkyu: Oh, bisa ya manggil CUPID? Kenapa nggak ngomong dari dulu, sih? Gue cao ya! Mau manggil mas cupid! *Pergi menjauh***

**Nao Cuma bisa geleng2 kepala. Bener2 persis anak kecil umur SETAON. Boong begitu masih percaya aja. Dodolnya nggak ketulungan nih anak. Tau2 dia balik lagi.**

"**Nyari mas cupidnya dimana, ya?" Tanyanya.**

**Ampuni gue Tuhan~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ -_-;**

**The End**


	3. Chapter 3

**HiruSena (Female Sena) FanFic -part 3-**

**Title: At the beach**

**Pairing: HiruSena**

**Genre: Romance aja deeeeeh...**

…

"Sori…Sori…. Maka itu, yg paling cantik diantara semuanya adalah…." Kata monta. Semuanya deg-deg-an kaya lagi nunggu hasil lotere keluar.

Dan hasilnya adalah…..

Eng ing eng eng!

Eng ing eng eng!

Eng ing engg eng!

Eng….BLETAK!

Taelah, Kaset rusak masih aja dipake!

Jadi, hasilnya adalah….

"KOTARO!" Teriak Monta yg langsung membuat semua penonton nyungsep dari korsinya. Bahkan Akaba bukannya nyungsep lagi. Udah kebalik. "Uhhhh, tengkyu semuanya yg udah milih gue!" Kata kotaro kegirangan sambil loncat2 kaya kutu loncat. "Eh, lu salah ambil kertas, Goblok! Itu mah poling org paling Bokis!" Bentak Ikkyu ambil nyerahin kertas yg ASLI. Kotaro langsung pundung mojok di deket batu karang sambil maen pasir. "Pemenangnya Sena!" Kata Monta. Sorak Sorai langsung terdengar. Akaba sedih krn pinggangnya sakit ketimpah korsi (Sape suruh pake acara kebalik segala…..-_-;)

"Seseorang, TOLONG!" Teriak Suzuna Panik. Waduh, nih ada apa lagi? Semua langsung pada nyamperin Suzuna.

Riku: "Suzuna!"

Monta: "Suzuna! Lu dimane?"

Ikkyu: "Iye! Adanya suara doang!"

"Eh, BEGO! Kelewatan, TOLOL!" Teriak Suzuna yg ada di belakang. Suzuna di pantai, mereka udah di aer (Oon semua….*Ngakak guling2*)

"Sena tenggelem!" Kata suzuna yg langsung membuat org2 pada panik termasuk tukang hot dog krn td Sena belon bayar…

Tanpa ba bi bu be bo (Kok malah jadi blajar ngaji….eh ngeja…-_-;), langsung pada terjun buat nyelametin Sena. Semuanya berusaha padulu2….. Ikkyu mukanya ditendang sama Riku. Riku kepalanya ditakol sama Monta. Monta ketackle sama Shin. Shin Ketendang Yamato dan Yamato kesabet rambut Taka…..

Yah kalo diliat dari atas, pastilah Taka yg menang dan nyelametin Sena. Tapi, kalian ngelupain 1 org! 1 org yg sangat fatal!

Yup, Mizumachi si bocah laud…

Tau2 dia udah berenang sambil gendong Sena. Kakei dan murid2nya ada di belakang naek getek…..

Sena udah pingsan. Mamori sangat khawatir sampe2 mau manggil ambulan (Knp nggak sekalian manggil mobil jenazah?). "Dia kebanyakan nelen air. Kudu dikasih nafas buatan!" Kata Wakana. Semuanya bengong pandang2an. Pada bingung siapa yg kudu ngasih. Kaga ngasih, sena bisa mati. Kalo ngasih, alamat dibazooka sama Hiruma.

Tik tok tik tok waktu berjalan. Semua masih pada bengong dgn harapan hiruma dtg tapi kaga dtg2 juga krn dia lagi makan somay di pinggiran(?). "Keburu mati deh Senanya! Gue relain nyawa gue!" Kata Taka lantang trus langsung dipelokin1 kampung sampe2 dia sesek napas dan pingsan. Ada yg mau ngasih napas buatan buat Taka? (Nao: *Raise hand*GUE MAU!) Ikkyu, diem2 mau ngasih napas buatan malah akhirnya digeplak sama Riku. Akaba, tanpa basa basi ato sungkem ato doa langsung ngasih napas buatan. Semua cengok kaya embek dan nggak ada tanda2 ledakan ataupun bunyi bazooka. "Gue spesial…" kata Akaba sombong. Yg laen langsung cemberut. Akaba jalan ke korsi pantai buat ngambil bininya, tapi sebelom nyampe, ternyata dia udah keburu dibazooka sama Hiruma.

"SPESIAL MBAHMU, BANG?" Teriak ikkyu, riku, dan kotaro bebarengan. Yg laen semua ngakak abis2an ngeliat rambut akaba yg tadinya merah mempesona sekarang jadi kaya eddi berokoli.

"Adoooooh rambut eke! Kudu nyalon lagi deeeeeeeh!" katanya bak bencong yg wignya kelindes tronton. Akaba lari ke hotel sambil melokin bininye trus kepleset kulit pisang.

"Huh? Aku kenapa?" Tanya Sena yg sebenernya udah nanya dr tadi cuman kg ada yg jwb krn lg aseek ngeliat rambut barunya Akaba. "Kamu tadi tenggelam, Sena." Jawab mamori. "Untung saja ada Mizumachi dan Akaba."

"Ooh. Kalau begitu aku mau balik ke hotel dulu." Kata Sena lalu pergi. "Eeeeh, sini aku an….."

DHUAR! Sebelum Riku selese ngomong, dia udah keburu dibazooka (Kacian deh luuuuuuuuu…..*Digeplak Riku*) Memang Sena itu sudah menjadi hak milik Hiruma. Nggak ada laki2 yg boleh macem2 sama dia bahkan bapaknya sendiri… -_-; gimana lu mau dapet restu?

Sena di kamarnya hanya mengenakan kaus putih dan tertidur pulas tanpa menyadari kedatangan sang kekasih tak lama setelah dia tertidur. Hiruma hanya melihatnya sebentar dan mengecup keningnya. Ditinggalkannya sebuah kotak putih besar didekatnya lalu pergi lagi. Nih mahluk 1 hobi banget sih ngilang?

Lagi latihan jadi setan beneran kali, ye. *Dibazooka Hiruma*

…..To be continued….…..

**Yg kali ini lebih pendek dari sebelonnya (Sori guys…) karena abis ini bakal ganti scene.**

**Saia merasa judulnya nggak pas banget sama ceritanye. Kayanye lebih bgs kalo "FanFic Eyeshield21 Trip to Hawaii"**

**Tapi, bubur udah jadi nasi….. Eh kebalik dink. Lanjut aja deh. **

**Kali nie nggak ada Intermezzo dgn Ikkyu krn saia sedang berusaha menjauhi pria super sableng itu.**

**Ikkyu: HEH, NAO! SINI LU! *Bawa2 pentungan***

**Nao: Waduh, ketauan gue! Padahal gue udah nyumput di balik pohon toge…. *Bangun trus lari***

**Ikkyu: Woi! Balik Woi!**

**Nao: Mbuh! **

**Tau2 ada Habashira lagi naek motor. Saia langsung lompat ke motornya.**

**Nao: Bang, SMA Deimon ya!**

**Habashira: Bang. Lu kate gue bang Toib? Ogah ah!**

**Nao: Anterin aja! Ntar gue kasih Bunglon goreng mentega!**

**Habashira: Nggak cukup.**

**Nao: Ditambah Sate bunglon pedes!**

**Ikkyu: *Udah mulai deket***

**Nao: Ditambah foto Megu lagi ganti baju deeeeh!**

**Habashira: CABUUUUUT!**

**BRMMMMMMMMMMM….**

**Alhasil Ikkyu dikentutin motor cantiknya Habashira dan saia sampai dgn aman dan selamat di SMA De….imo…-_-; Habashira bego…..**


	4. Chapter 4

**HiruSena (Female Sena) FanFic -part 4-**

**Title: before the party **

**Pairing: HiruSena**

**Genre: Romance aja deeeeeh...**

…

**Apuah! Nie part yg terakhir neeeeeeeeeeeeh…. *Tepuk kaki***

**Disini masih aja nyeritain kekonyolan para all stars yg ndesho banget. Jadi makin nggak nyambung aja sama judulnye…. -_-; tapi, nanti terakhir bakalan nyeritain HiruSena kok!**

**Enjoy yah! Like, yah!**

…

Sena terbangun dari tidurnya dan melihat sebuah kotak putih besar di sebelahnya. "Apa ini?" Tanyanya kebingungan. Dia membuka kotak putih itu. Isinya dress short tangan panjang putih dgn pita dan renda yg berhiaskan sulur2 emas. Bagian dadanya sedikit terbuka dan terdapat bando topi putih berpita.

_Kekeke! Pakai ini dan pergi ke laut pada jam 18.00! Awas kalau telat!_

_Ada yg akan kutunjukan padamu! -Hiruma-_

Kok rasanya lebih mirip surat ancaman kebanding surat janjian, ya? Hiruma memang nggak bisa romantis. "Sena!" Panggil Suzuna dari luar. Sena langsung lari dan membuka pintu. "Ada apa, Suzuna?"

"Mau jalan2 keluar gak?"

"Eh? Ngapain?"

"Ke Departemen Store! Mau beli baju! Pliss…."

"Boleh aja. Tapi aku mau ganti baju dulu, ya."

"Kutunggu di bawah, ya!" Suzuna langsung meluncur entah kemana. Sena memakai celana pendek hitam dan kaus hitam.

Hawaii Departement Store

Suzuna nyari2 gaun sementara sena melihat2 jaket. Saat mereka sedang asik mencari, terdengar suara yg BENER2 NGGAK ASING BAGI MEREKA.

"Heh! Daripada sempak yg lu pegang, lucuan juga yg ini!"

"Fuuuu~ mata lu udah katarak ya? Lucuan juga yang ini. Ada gambar tinki wingki."

Ada Kotaro sama Akaba yg lagi berantem soal SEMPAK. Bikin malu Negara aja mereka….

Kotaro: "Lucuan yg ini! Ada gambar Doranya!"

Akaba: "Lu umur berapa sih? Masih nonton Dora! Udah gak lepel tau!"

Kotaro: "Mending gua Dora. Daripada lu? TELETUBIS!"

Akaba: "Mereka unyu tau! *Tampang kiyut bibir monyong*"

Kotaro: *Muntah 9 ember*

Akaba: "*Nyanyi* Tingki winki…..dipsi…..lala…..pooooo…."

Kotaro: *jepret mulut Akaba pake tali beha*

Akaba: "Atit bego! *Nyumpel mulut Kotaro pake sempak*"

Kotaro: *Nutupin mata Akaba pake beha*

Akaba: *Bungkus muka Kotaro pake sempak*

Satpam: "HEY, YOU 2! THE RED ONE AND THE BLACK ONE, GET OUT NOW!"

Akhirnya Kotaro dan Akaba dikick keluar. Kacian deh luuuuu…

Sena dan suzuna lanjut liat2 baju abis nonton sri mulat. Suzuna memutuskan untuk membeli short dress hitam tanktop dgn selendangnya. "Sena beli sesuatu?" Tanya Suzuna. "A-aku Cuma beli jaket putih ini." Sena menunjukan jaket putih sederhana yg kerahnya tinggi. Suzuna memperhatikan dgn seksama. "Ini kan jaket buat cowo."

Sena mengangguk. "Ini memang kubelikan untuk Hiruma-san." Mereka bayar lalu balik ke hotel. Di lobi, trio cebol Ikkyu, Monta dan Riku *Digebok trio cebol* lagi ngobrol2. Kayanya bakal ada sri mulat episode 2 nih…..

Ikkyu: "Ayo kita liat siapa yg paling laku diantara kita ber-3!"

Monta: "Ayo!"

Riku: "Sok atuh! Siapa yg mau kita jadiin sasaran?"

Ikkyu: *Celingak celinguk (Kaya embek)* "Itu tuh! Yg rambutnya pendek! Yg lagi maen lap top!"

Riku: "Siapa duluan?"

Monta: "Kita hom pimp ah aja! Biar adilll….."

Ikkyu: "Oke deh. Hom pimp ah alayung gambreng!"

Riku: "Si Monta mirip sama Embek!"

Ikkyu: "Bukan embek dia mah. Tapi MONYET!"

Riku: "Oh iya, ya! Hom pimp ah alayung gambreng! Si monta mirip sama monyet!"

Monta: *Bibir monyong 5 senti*

Mereka hom pimp ah dan Monta dpt giliran pertama. Yg ke-2 Ikkyu dan yg ke-3 Riku. Monta maju dgn gagah dan pede mendekati cewe itu. "Permisi…" kata Monta persis kaya org yg mau numpang ngamen. Cewe itu melihat ke arah Monta dan mukanya jadi merah merona.

"Lu-lucunya….." Kata cewe tsb. Monta ge-er. Ikkyu dan Riku gigit tulang maenan.

"Kamu Lucu banget siiiiiiiiiiih….." Cewe itu nyubit pipi Monta.

"Gemes gemes! Nie MONYET terlucu yg pernah gue liat!" Katanya dgn suara imut. Mendadak Monta syok berat sampe2 mukanya jadi kaya monyet beneran…..

Ikkyu dan Riku ngakak guling2 sampe nubruk tembok saking gelinya. Monta balik ke temen2nya dan mengoceh panjang kali lebar sama dengan luas (?)

Sekarang, si Ikkyu yg maju. Dia nggak pake basa-basi. Langsung duduk di sebelahnya. Si cewe tetep mantengin lap topnya. "Hei, cewe." Sapa Ikkyu. "Ya iyalah gue cewe. Masa gue bencong? Dasar bloon." Sahutnya lalu bek tu leptop. Ikkyu manyun lalu balik ke tempatnya. "Bego lu…" Kata Riku dan langsung digeplak sm Ikkyu.

Sekarang Riku yg maju. Dia pasang tampang kul. "Boleh duduk disini?" Tanya Riku ramah. Si cewe hanya ngangguk.

Riku : "Boleh kenalan?"

Ce: "Boleh aja."

Riku: "Nama Gue Riku!"

Ce: "Nao. Nao Strife."

Riku: "Lagi ngapain?"

Nao: "Browsing aja."

Riku: "Browsing tentang aku, ya?"

"Ge-er lu. Lagipula…" Nao berdiri. "Aku nggak suka cowo pendek." Katanya. Riku broken hearted. Ternyata si Nao lebih tinggi 10 cm dari dia. Riku balik ke tempat gengnya dan menangis bersama karena mereka SAMA2 PENDEK.

"Aduh, kok kita malah nonton sri mulat sih? Kita kan harus siap2 buat ke pesta!" Kata suzuna sambil mendorong Sena menuju lift. "Pesta?" Tanya Sena.

Suzuna: "Nanti aja dibahasnya! Sekarang udah jem 5 loooh!"

Sena: "Jam 5? Waduh! Kita siap2 di kamarku saja, ya!"

Suzuna: "Hah? Oke deh tapi aku mau mandi dulu."

Suzuna Turun di Semi-roof. Sena langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan mandi secepat kilat (Tapi tetep sempet luluran dulu….). Suzuna datang pas disaat Sena keluar kamar mandi.

"Sena, Bajumu bagus banget! Beli dimana?" Tanya Suzuna saat melihat gaun putih Sena. "Ummm…. Ini dari Hiruma-san."

"You-nii?" Suzuna syok. Ternyata selera You-nii oke juga, pikirnya.

Mereka pergi ke pantai bareng2. Udah pada ngumpul semua disana. Semuanya memakai baju yg bagus2. Kotaro terlihat yg paling nge-jreng karena bajunya itu noraknya bukan main…-_-;

Akaba: "Kou, kou…"

Kotaro: "Ape?"

Akaba: "Baju lu….."

Kotaro: "Nape? Sirik lu?"

Akaba: "Idih, amit2 jabang bayi! Gue Cuma pengen ngomong, baju lu kaya badut Ancol."

Kotaro: "APA? Kurang ajudan loooooo!*Lempar Isabel ke laud*"

Akaba: "NO!ISABEL HONEY! *Nyebur ke laud*"

Untung aja nggak ada lagi yg pake baju norak kaya Kotaro. Rata2 cowo pada pake jas kecuali Shin yg Cuma pake kemeja biru tua dan jeans. Kok nggak pake? Katanya jasnya belon dicuci karena pas mau nyuci, lu tau lah. Shin kan GAPTEK. Sakuraba kelihatan makin cakep sampe2 dikerubungi (Emangnye lalet…) cewe2 di sekitar.

"YA-HA!" Terdengar suara Hiruma dari arah laud.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?" Hiruma berada di atas kapal pesiar yg mewahnya bukan maen. Lampu2 menghiasi kapal tersebut sehingga menjadi terang. "Kalian semua naik!" katanya.

-Balcony-

Kami semua berkumpul di balkon. Terdapat banyak makanan dan minuman yg membuat Kurita ngiler nggak ketulungan sehingga para cowok kudu nyari2 baskom buat nadahin air liurnya itu…..

PLETAR PLETAR! Terdengar suara kembang api. Di langit, terlihat banyak kembang api.

_Happy Birthday, Kuso Chibi!_

Salah 1 kembang apinya bertuliskan spt itu saat meledak. Sena hanya kaget saat melihat tulisan tersebut.

"Happy Birthday, Sena!" Sambut semuanya. Sena hanya terdiam lalu berkata….

"Eh? Hari ini hari ulang tahunku, ya?"

Semuanya langsung sukses gedubrak di tempat. Hiruma yg mengawasi dari kejauhan mulai berkerut…..

Suzuna: "Aduh, Sena…."

Riku: "Gua aja inget. Kok lu engga….."

Mamori: "Telmi-mu belum sembuh, ya…..*Teardrop*"

Monta: "Kecewa MAX….."

Kotaro: "Sungguh…tidak smart…."

Akaba: "Baju lu lebih tidak smart."

Kotaro: *Lempar Isabel ke laud*

Akaba: *Terjun ke laud lagi…*

"Ya sudah lah! Nggak usah dipikirin!" Kata Marco yg dari tadi kerjanya cuma negak cocacola (Ketergantungan cocacola nie mahluk -_-;). "Yg penting sekarang pesta!"

Semuanya langsung heboh nggak karuan. Kotaro nari2 kaya inul daratinta (Idiiih….*Muntah*), Akaba mendendangkan lagu kebangsaannya, Teletubis, Monta lagi makan piscok sepuasnya (Dsr monyet… *Digibeng Monta*), Mamori mah nggak usah ditanya lagi ngapain. Paling dia lagi ngehahep kue sus.

Sena tdk gabung dgn teman2nya. Dia mencari Hiruma. "Hiruma-kun….Hiruma-kun….." Panggilnya.

Saat Sena melewati pintu besar, tiba2 ada seseorang yg menariknya masuk. "….. Hi-hiruma-san, tolong….."

Gumamnya. "Khe, kau ini bodoh? Mana ada sandera yg minta tolong pada penculiknya?"

"Hi-hiruma-san?" Kata Sena kaget. Hiruma memakai tuxedo *Nao meleleh*.

CTEK

Lampu menyala, menerangi ruangan tersebut. Balkon putih yg besar dengan lampu2 kristal yg menghiasinya. "Hiruma-san!" Sena memeluk Hiruma sampe2 Hiruma jatoh (Sena edan…)

Sena: "Terima kasih, Hiruma-san!"

Hiruma: "Cih."

Sena: "Ini semua idemu, kan?"

Hiruma: "…."

Sena: "Hiruma-san?"

Hiruma: "Dengar ya, cebol sialan, jangan panggil gue Hiruma-san!"

Sena: "Heeeeee? Kalau begitu….. Bang Hiruma?"

Hiruma: *Kerutnya nambah lagi* (Pake ponds age miracle dong, bang Hiruma….. *Dibazooka Hiruma*)

Sena: "Hiruma…..kun?"

Hiruma: "Youichi."

Sena: "Youichi…san?"

Hiruma: *Blushing sedikit*

Hiruma mendekatkan mukanya pada muka Sena. Jantung Sena berdebak kencang. Dan disaat bibir mereka sudah mulai dekat….

BRAAAAAAKKKK….

Sena dan Hiruma langsung keget. Ternyata semuanya lagi pada nguping di luar. Krn beberapa yg bomber ikut nguping, tuh pintu sukses jebol.

Kotaro: "Waduh, jebol…."

Mizumachi: "Kudu dibetulin, nih! Bang Musashi-chan~~~~"

Musashi: "Gue tukang KAYU. Bukan tukang PINTU dan jangan panggil gue pake embel2 chan. Eneg gue dengernya."

Kurita: "Coba kita pasang pelan2."

Gaou: *Megang pintunya dan sukses remuk di tangannya*

Ohira: "WADUH! Makin ringsek aja ni pintu!"

Onishi: "Nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Guru Kakei!"

Kakei: "Emangnya Gue tukang benerin pintu?"

Akaba: "Fuuu~ yg penting Isabelku sayang nggak kenapa2 *Ngelus2 isabel*"

Kotaro: "Daripada mikirin gitar lo, mending lo bantu kita benerin nie pintu! *Lempar Isabel ke laud lagi….*"

Akaba nyemplung lagi…..(Pasti besokannya banyak bekes kerokan di punggung die…huehehehe…*Dipatuk Akaba*) Hiruma, urat kesabaran udah putus. Urat marahnya udah nongol semua. Buntut setannya nongol. Matanya makin tajem dan udah nenteng Bazooka. Semuanya langsung mingkem trus kabur. Tapi, tetep dikejar sama Hiruma. Semuanya lari ke balkon.

GREK…GREK…..GREK…..

Kok ada bunyi sesuatu yg diseret? Semuanya udah punya bed feeling. Kurita mukanya udah putih kaya sepre rumah sakit. Kotaro mendadak dangdut alias merinding.

"ASTAGANAGA! PAGI2 MAKAN NASI SAMA KERANG!" Teriak semuanya saat melihat Hiruma yg menyeret meriam. Mampus deh lu semua -_-;

"Sudalah, Youichi-san! Biarkan saja mereka!" Sena menarik2 baju Hiruma. "Khe. Kalian semua beruntung hari ini." Hiruma nggak jadi nembak meriamnya dan membawa Sena pergi. Semuanya langsung menghela napas panjang2. Mereka sungguh bersyukur kalo mereka masih dikasih kesempatan idup! Langsung pada gelar syukuran deh….

Hiruma membawa Sena ke tempat yg paling tinggi di kapal itu. Terlihat banyak bintang di langit. Benar2 hari ulang tahun yg terindah bagi Sena. Dibawah langit berbintang, mereka ciuman.

"WIDIH! ROMANTISNYO!" Teriak Mizumachi yg dari tadi ngintip. Sebenernya dia ngintip bareng Kotaro, tapi Kotaro udah keburu ngibrit pas Mizumachi teriak. Hiruma kesel lagi. Sena udah berusaha menghentikan malah akhirnya kedorong.

R.I.P Mizumachi. Babay…

DHUAR! DHUAR! DHUAR! DHUAR!

Esoknya…

Semua sedang bersiap2 untuk pulang. Sena baru ingat sesuatu saat dia mengepak barang. "Youichi-san!" Panggilnya. Hiruma menoleh. Sena menyerahkan bungkusan berwarna putih. "Jaket?" Tanya Hiruma saat melihat isi kantong tersebut. "Iya. Kupikir itu sangat cocok untukmu."

Hiruma melihat jaket itu dan memasukannya ke dlm kopernya. "Khe." Katanya lalu keluar kamar. Walau dia hanya bilang seperti itu, Sena mengerti apa maksudnya. Terima kasih.

…..The End…..

**Anjrot, kelar juga nih cerita! Saia ngerjainnya peka acara dipending dulu cuz mau maen ngadob sih…..**

**Maap ye kalo kelamaan! Nih, saia kasih yg panjaaaaaaaaaaang biar puas bacanya! Hahahahaha! Sekarang kudu mikir cerita baru lagi, ya…. :3**

**Mungkin saia akan posting diary Ikkyu atau Sena dgn Akaba tapi pendek. Puah! Yg ptg sekarang mau pokus ngadob doloe! Nanti kalo udah panjang saia posting lagi, yah!**

**Sekarang saia lagi di SMA De imo. Gara2 habashira geblek saia jadi nyangsang disini. Heeeeh…. Lagi nanem bawang nih saia! **

**Ikkyu: NAO!**

**Nao: Gembel sia! Lu masih aja ngejer gue! Lu punya dendem apa sih sama gue!**

**Ikkyu: Lu udah nipu gua! Lu bilang minta tolong mas cupid, tapi ternyata itu boong!**

**Nao: Lagian lu juga bego! Siapa juga sih yg percaya? Anak TK aja tau kalo cupid itu nggak ada! Ikkyu BEGO!**

**Ikkyu: SIALAN LO! SINI LO!**

**Nao: Waduh, tuh anak makin cepet aje larinye! Kelo ketangkep mampus gue!**

**Tiba2 saia inget kalo ada bubuk cabe yg tadi dikasih sama pak guru buat makan rujak. Saia lempar tuh bubuk cabe trus naek ojeg dan menuju Deimon!**

**Ikkyu: Heh Nao sialan! *Teardrop* pedih nih mata gue!**

**Sekarang Ikkyu lagi nyari2 sumber aer buat nyuci matanya yg penuh dgn bubuk cabe…huahahahaha…..**


End file.
